


The GLaDOS Project [DISCONTINUED]

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, angst kinda-, cave being a dickhead, glados + caroline angst, subtle caveline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: There was talk of a new experiment the Head of Aperture was planning going around the place. Caroline walked to her bosses office as he requested and heard the rumors again.  Once she got to his office, she paused for a few seconds then opened the door.(Edit: I'm not going to be writing much about portal anymore so im going to finish my other ones but this isn't going anywhere)
Relationships: Caroline/Cave Johnson





	The GLaDOS Project [DISCONTINUED]

There was talk of a new experiment the Head of Aperture was planning going around the place. Caroline walked to her bosses office as he requested and heard the rumors _again_. Once she got to his office, she paused for a few seconds then opened the door.

“Mr Johnson, you wanted to see me?”

“In fact I did, Caroline.”

Caroline stepped into her bosses office and waited for him to look at her. After a few minutes, he finally turned around and looked her in the eyes. 

“Now, I’m sure you’ve heard all the rumors going around the place.”

“It’s really all I hear about at this point sir, why?”

He avoided eye contact with her and looked down, as if preparing to say something _important_. 

“The rumors are in fact, true. This could be a great opportunity for us! Think about it Caroline, Artificial Intelligence, the new frontier.”

“Well yes sir it could be great for this company, but remember the tests?”

There was a few seconds of silence after Caroline said this. Cave was looking for papers on his desk before pulling one out and handing it to Caroline. She left him and read it leaning against the wall outside his office, the piece of paper had at the top in big letters.

THE GLADOS PROJECT


End file.
